


Finally

by jcamy84



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sex, just a little something, no conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcamy84/pseuds/jcamy84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one shot, AU, just popped in my head and i had to get it down. Some explicit language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome.

     She just wanted to feel, to languish under a warm fingertip, to quiver as nails scrapped down her back, soft hands roughly grabbing her ass. She wanted to be fucked, pushed down, dominated, and possessed. She didn’t want slow and tender, she wanted blood and pain. She craved the hand print that lingered around her throat, the skin that became ribbon under nails, trails of hot, sticky blood staining her silk sheets. She desperately wanted the release that total and under abandonment gave her, the freedom of surrender.

     She paced her large bedroom, her need growing stronger by the second. She was bare, finding her clothing too restrictive. She was alone, had been for days. Her child was away for an extended visit to his grandparent’s home in the old country and wouldn’t return for 2 more weeks. She was free to do as she pleased. She strode towards her balcony, a recent addition to her already luxurious home, and threw open the french double doors. She looked out across her land, a peaceful oasis of nature as far as the eye could see and allowed her truth to manifest itself in a single word.

_Emma._

     It was Emma who she needed, who she longed with such a wanton lust that it almost brought her to her knees. She closed her eyes against the onslaught of desire and called to her, screamed for her with an intensity of a thousand suns. The plea was born in her soul, and though no words were uttered, she knew they would be heard. She felt her magic stir, and shoot out, racing across winds, winding around telephone poles and weaving thru anyone in its way before finally reaching its destination.

     Emma felt Regina’s magic hit her so fiercely that for a second, she found all the air pulled from her lungs. She closed her eyes, her hand flying to her chest and in the amount of time it took to catch her breath, her magic reacted and she was poofed away, reappearing inches from the brunette. Regina gazed at Emma, desire clouding her eyes, magic turning them a deep violet hue. The blonde princess paused for only a moment, her sea green eyes shimmering gold with magic, and snapped her fingers effectively removing her own restrictive clothing. Without hesitation she reached out and slammed Regina’s body into hers, their lips crashing together, magic flowing between them with abandon, their present reality becoming an abstract notion. Just as they began to lose themselves, a single word, whispered reverently like a prayer, escaped bruised lips as souls tasted home in each other.

      _Finally_.


End file.
